


Puppy Love

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome explains a very simple fact of life to Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Sesshoumaru narrowed an assessing glare as Jaken bustled out of the hut. 

“Rin doesn’t wish to see you, my lord,” the imp declared in a much put-upon tone. “Something about being all elbows and knees.”

Sesshoumaru frowned, looking up as the door covering rustled once again. “What sorcery is this, miko?” he demanded, sending his piercing gaze Kagome’s way. “What’s wrong with Rin?”

Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she studied her brother-in-law. Could such an astute creature, usually so sensitive to his surroundings, truly be so oblivious?

“It’s called being in love, my lord,” she replied with a knowing smile.


End file.
